Spider's silk polypeptides are large (>150 kDa, >1000 amino acids) polypeptides that can be broken down into three domains: an N-terminal non-repetitive domain (NTD), the repeat domain (REP), and the C-terminal non-repetitive domain (CTD). The NTD and CTD are relatively small (˜150, ˜100 amino acids respectively), well-studied, and are believed to confer to the polypeptide aqueous stability, pH sensitivity, and molecular alignment upon aggregation. NTD also has a strongly predicted secretion tag, which is often removed during heterologous expression. The repetitive region composes ˜90% of the natural polypeptide, and folds into the crystalline and amorphous regions that confer strength and flexibility to the silk fiber, respectively.
Silk polypeptides come from a variety of sources, including bees, moths, spiders, mites, and other arthropods. Some organisms make multiple silk fibers with unique sequences, structural elements, and mechanical properties. For example, orb weaving spiders have six unique types of glands that produce different silk polypeptide sequences that are polymerized into fibers tailored to fit an environmental or lifecycle niche. The fibers are named for the gland they originate from and the polypeptides are labeled with the gland abbreviation (e.g. “Ma”) and “Sp” for spidroin (short for spider fibroin). In orb weavers, these types include Major Ampullate (MaSp, also called dragline), Minor Ampullate (MiSp), Flagelliform (Flag), Aciniform (AcSp), Tubuliform (TuSp), and Pyriform (PySp). This combination of polypeptide sequences across fiber types, domains, and variation amongst different genus and species of organisms leads to a vast array of potential properties that can be harnessed by commercial production of the recombinant fibers. To date, the vast majority of the work with recombinant silks has focused on the Major Ampullate Spidroins (MaSp).
Currently, recombinant silk fibers are not commercially available and, with a handful of exceptions, are not produced in microorganisms outside of Escherichia coli and other gram-negative prokaryotes. Recombinant silks produced to date have largely consisted either of polymerized short silk sequence motifs or fragments of native repeat domains, sometimes in combination with NTDs and/or CTDs. This has resulted in the production of small scales of recombinant silk polypeptides (milligrams at lab scale, kilograms at bioprocessing scale) produced using intracellular expression and purification by chromatography or bulk precipitation. These methods do not lead to viable commercial scalability that can compete with the price of existing technical and textile fibers. Additional production hosts that have been utilized to make silk polypeptides include transgenic goats, transgenic silkworms, and plants. These hosts have yet to enable commercial scale production of silk, presumably due to slow engineering cycles and poor scalability.
Microfibers are a classification of fibers having a fineness of less than 1 decitex (dtex), approximately 10 μm in diameter. H. K., Kaynak and O. Babaarslan, Woven Fabrics, Croatia: InTech, 2012. The small diameter of microfibers imparts a range of qualities and characteristics to microfiber yarns and fabrics that are desirable to consumers. Microfibers are inherently more flexible (bending is inversely proportional to fiber diameter) and thus have a soft feel, low stiffness, and high drapeability. Microfibers can also be spun into yarns having high fiber density (greater fibers per yarn cross-sectional area), giving microfiber yarns a higher strength compared to other yarns of similar dimensions. Microfibers also contribute to discrete stress relief within the yarn, resulting in anti-wrinkle fabrics. Furthermore, microfibers have high compaction efficiency within the yarn, which improves fabric waterproofness and windproofness while maintaining breathability compared to other waterproofing and windproofing techniques (such as polyvinyl coatings). The high density of fibers within microfiber fabrics results in microchannel structures between fibers, which promotes the capillary effect and imparts a wicking and quick drying characteristic. The high surface area to volume of microfiber yarns allows for brighter and sharper dyeing, and printed fabrics have clearer and sharper pattern retention as well. Currently, recombinant silk fibers do not have a fineness that is small enough to result in silks having microfiber type characteristics. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0058066 generally discloses fiber diameters between 5-100 μm, but does not actually disclose any working examples of any fiber having a diameter as small as 5 μm.
What is needed, therefore, are improved methods and compositions relating to of recombinant block copolymer proteins, expression constructs for their secretion at high rates, microorganisms expressing these proteins and synthetic fibers made from these proteins that recapitulate many of of the properties of silk fibers, including fibers having small diameters useful for microfiber textiles.